Give a Dog a Bone
by LM Simpson
Summary: oneshot Haddock attempts to bond with Snowy, even if it involves the terrier messing with him in the process.


**Title: **Give a Dog a Bone

**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)

**Pairing(s): **friendship!Haddock/Tintin

**Rating: **K

**Warning(s): **None

**Disclaimer: **As a fanfic writer I only profit in the form of people smiling, laughing, and/or crying with joy. Any and all characters from the _Adventures of Tintin_ series are not mine. I'm just borrowing them until it's time to play tea party with my plushies.

**Other tidbits: **Captain Haddock and Snowy are my absolute favorite characters. (In fact, I love Snowy so much that he is the only Tintin character to have his own tag on my journal.) I just had to write this, silly as it is.

0000

Tintin closed his flat's bathroom door. Snowy pawed at a panel, as if he wanted to follow his master regardless of what said master was doing. Even if it involved the most intimate of functions it did not matter. If there was anything Captain Haddock knew for sure about Snowy, it was that that dog sure cared for his owner.

He could only hope that the terrier would also like his master's friend. Haddock liked dogs. Always had, as a matter of fact. A ship was not the best environment for a canine companion, with the constant waves and the potential risk of going overboard and the what not, so he never owned one for that reason. Considering how often Tintin and he interacted, getting into one mishap and adventure after another, Snowy surely would've at least considered him a close friend by now, he assumed.

He replaced his pipe onto Tintin's dust filmed ashtray. He leaned forward into his armchair and clapped his hands against his thighs.

"Hey Snowy," he said. The dog's claws ceased scratching wood. "Come on, Snowy! Come on boy! Come here to Uncle Archie!"

Snowy thought that "Uncle Archie" sounded silly, even babyish in tone, as he summoned him to the bearded man's chair. But it was much wanted attention nonetheless. So he skipped towards Captain Haddock, tail wagging and mouth panting.

"Oh, good boy, Snowy!" Haddock's huge hand enveloped the terrier's head. "Yes you are! Yes you are, you adorable boy you! (…You _are_ a boy right?)"

Continuing in the same tone, he said: "Can you sit? Sit, Snowy! Sit!"

"Woah!"

Haddock's voice returned more like his normal one. "No… Sit!" He motioned his hand to illustrate it. "Siiit!"

"Woah!"

Haddock grunted. "Okay then… Speak!"

Snowy sat. He panted while he looked up at the annoyed man. The captain was always so funny when he was frustrated.

"Blistering barnacles… Roll over, can you do that?"

"Woah!"

Haddock growled, smoked his pipe.

Tintin emerged from the bathroom.

"Tintin, I think your dog is stupid."

Snowy growled.

Tintin scolded. "Snowy? Stupid? How dare you say that, Captain!"

"I keep trying to have him do a trick! He won't do what I want him to do!"

"Snowy certainly can do tricks! He just requires the proper command and reward!"

He switched from one vice to another. He downed half a glass of whisky before asking, "Then will you please show me?"

Tintin squatted in front of Snowy. "Hello, Snowy!" He said in a pitch just above his normal one (and far from Haddock's borderline maniac one). The dog wagged his tail as he stepped towards his master. He scratched the satisfied dog behind the ear.

"Good boy, Snowy! Now can you sit for me?"

Snowy sat.

"Captain, go grab a treat from the bag by the bookcase," he said before resuming. "Excellent! Now can you speak for me? Please?" Haddock handed Tintin a single bone shaped dog treat. Tintin waved the treat above the dog."

Snowy tried to raise up.

"No, sit! Sit Snowy… Good! Now speak! Speak and you will get the treat!"

"Woah!"

Snowy cracked the treat in two before chewing on one half.

"Very good!" Tintin turned to Haddock, who still stood to his right. "See Captain? You just need a firm voice and a reward for when he does what you told him to. He likes those treats because they're shaped like bones. I don't like him chewing on real bones but I believe those are a good compromise between us! I bet that if there were champagne bottle shaped treats he would just devour them too…" Haddock's eyes brightened. "But good thing that they don't exist, am I cor—"

There was a knock on the door.

"Tintin I must see you for a moment," a woman said.

"That's my landlady. I'm so sorry that I keep stalling our conversation, Captain! I'll be back as soon as possible! Scout's honor!"

Snowy finished licking the liver flavored crumbs from the floor when he heard Haddock call in a pitch just above his normal one:

"Snowy."

When the terrier faced the captain he was squatting and holding his half-empty whisky glass. He moved the glass right in front of the dog. Snowy sniffed, then licked the glass.

"You like that, huh, boy?" Haddock smiled. "I'll give you a lick, but only if you do a trick or two for me first."

Snowy was surprised. The captain must've really liked him to offer him his favorite whisky, and to seriously consider it at that. The dog appeared to nod.

"Alright then… Will you first speak for me?"

"Woah!"

"Good! Now sit!"

He sat.

"Now lie down!"

Snowy whined. He really wanted that whisky.

"And finally, roll over!"

The dog stopped as he lied on his back.

"Very good, boy!" Haddock scratched the dog's belly before motioning him to stand normally once again.

"Quickly, boy, before Tintin catches us!" He whispered. He poured some onto his palm, allowed Snowy to lap it up. He petted Snowy's head with his sticky hand before sitting down once again into his armchair.

"This is just between the two of us. Understand, boy?" Haddock winked. He grabbed his pipe, blew dust off it, and resumed smoking. The dog climbed into his lap, licking his hand once more before resting.

When Tintin returned he smiled at the sight.

"Now isn't that adorable! You must've pleased him very much, Captain!" He sat down on the chair to the table's opposite side before asking:

"So what were you saying about Snowy and I moving into Marlinspike?"


End file.
